


Not a perfect soldier

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a character study of Steve Rogers in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a perfect soldier

I'm as young as I am old  
I'm as cruel as I am kind  
I'm not the lie you were sold  
there are shadows in every mind

I'm as steadfast as I am afraid  
I'm as pure as I am flawed  
because the man is destined to fade  
it's the icon that has you awed

I'm as weak as I am strong  
I'm as happy as I am sad  
the world may sometimes seem wrong  
but I refuse to believe it's inherently bad

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't read any Captain America comics yet when I started writing this, so this is based solely on MCU Steve Rogers


End file.
